Double K Birthday
by Ran Uchiha
Summary: This fict to celebrate Double K's Birthday. Who are they? Yang satu lupa banget sama hari spesial ini, yang satunya bela-belain nyebrang dari Korea ke Jepang buat ngerayain ulang tahunnya. Mind to R&R?


'**Double K' Birthday!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Main Character : Kiba Inuzuka & Kim Sang Bum**

**WARNING! : OC , AU , aneh mungkin?**

**Percakapan di bold anggap saja sedang berbicara bahasa Korea**

dalam rangka memperingati ulang tahun suami saya *Kiba Inuzuka* dan kakak saya *Kim Sang Bum* , jadi saya menghadiahkan mereka sebuah fict yang err agak aneh. maaf sudah mengait"kan kalian berdua seenak udel saya di dalam fict ini.

tambahan! bayangin aja anjing KimBum nanti kayak Bada, anjingnya Donghae. kalo Akamaru bayangin ajja masih kecil dan imut-imut. OKAY?

kalo suka R&R please ... ^^

kalo gak suka mending keluar duluan . tuh udah disediain tombol Back.

**ENJOY THIS ONESHOT FICT MINNA ! **

**- Ran Uchiha -**

Kiba POV

"'GUK GUK GUK!" Kudengar gonggongan yang sudah tak asing lagi di telingaku. Gonggonggan ini begitu dekat. Err ... sepertinya sudah pagi. Pasti anjingku berusaha membangunkanku.

"SLURP SLURP! GUK GUK!"

"Ahahah! Geli Akamaru! Sudah hentikan! Ahahaha!" kurasakan lidah Akamaru menjilat habis pipi-pipiku. Pasti pipiku sudah berlumuran liurnya. Ckckck. Kutahan perbuatan Akamaru dengan menjauhkan lehernya sebisa mungkin.

"Sudah hentikan! Aku sudah bangun Akamaru!" perintahku lagi karena Akamaru benar-benar bersikeras menjilatiku.

"GUK!" jawabnya, yang kuartikan sebagai 'Baiklah!'. Kulihat anjing kesayanganku itu melompat dari single bedku. Tiba-tiba dia berlari seakan dia melupakan sesuatu. Hahhh ... ada-ada saja.

Kulirik kalender yang terpampang dengan manis di atas meja sebelah kasurku. 'Hmm ... Tanggal 7 Juli ya? Sepertinya ada sesuatu hari ini. Tapi apa ya?' batinku. Mataku memandang langit-langit kamarku seakan memandang langit, namun sebenarnya berpikir sih. Jari telunjuk dan jari jempolku seakan mencubit daguku agar tetap berpose seperti ini sampai mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi.

"Haaahhh ... sudahlah! Yang penting hari ini masih libur sekolah. Jadi bisa bermalas-malasan." teriakku karena sudah putus asa tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang kuinginkan. Kubaringkan lagi badanku ke atas single bedku dengan asal. Kakiku terjulur ke bawah seakan ingin mengerjakan sesuatu hari ini. Namun mataku tidak setuju dengan kakiku, mataku justru terpejam karena tak kunjung ada aktifitas yang ingin kujalani hari ini. Aku mulai terbuai dengan sepoi angin yang masuk pelan melewati ventilasi udara. Sepertinya aku akan kembali ke dunia mimpi ...

"GUK GUK GUK!" seakan tak puas mengerjaiku tadi, Akamaru kembali menggonggong mengangetkanku. Bukan hanya itu, Akamaru malah bersikap anarkis dengan menyeret celana piyamaku agar aku segera bangun. Bukannya membantu, Akamaru justru membuatku terjungkal ke lantai yang keras. Sehingga menimbulkan suara berdebam yang disebabkan oleh benturan antara tubuhku dan lantai yang tak berdosa. Aku meringis menahan sakit.

"Ssshhh ... ada apa sih Akamaru? Hari ini hari libur, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kukerjakan untuk sekarang." kubentak Akamaru yang sudah seenaknya membangunkanku dengan kasar.

Akamaru mulai menjauh dariku. Kepalanya menunduk seperti menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Kaki-kakinya yang tertutupi bulu" putih perlahan memainkan sebuah tali panjang yang sewarna dengan warna tato di pipiku. Kunaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Hei Akamaru! Apa kau bermaksud mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini?" tanyaku.

Akamaru langsung menggonggong meng-iya-kan pertanyaanku. Matanya nampak berbinar karena aku tak jadi marah. Lagi-lagi aku berpose menjadi pemikir. Ide yang tidak buruk.

"Baiklah ... kau tunggu aku di ruang tengah. Aku mau mandi dulu Akamaru."

"GUK GUK!" jawabnya dengan penuh kegirangan. *emang ada?*

**- Ran Uchiha -**

Normal POV

Sementara di jalanan kota Konoha, nampak seorang pemuda tampan. Kelihatannya bukan orang asli Jepang. Turis mungkin? Rambut hitamnya dipotong dengan amat apik, sehingga menambah kharisma yang memancar dari dirinya. Poninya di potong ke arah kanan. Coba lihat senyumannya ketika menyapa orang lokal! Membuat yang melihatnya secara langsung seakan tersengat listrik karena senyuman 5 Giga Watt miliknya. *besar banget?*

Pemuda ini dapat ditaksir berusia sekitar 20-an. Berjalan santai dengan menggunakan jaket hitam dan celana putih panjang. *bayangin penampilannya pas di BBF* Tangan putihnya menggenggam seutas tali panjang yang menghubungkannya dengan seekor anjing kecil putih, bulunya berombak membuat anjing ini begitu lucu.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan restaurant Korea.

"**Ayo kita sarapan White!" **ajak pemuda itu pada anjingnya. Anjing betina itu hanya menurut pada ajakan Tuan-nya.

"**Annyeong hase yo!" **sapa pelayan yang bertugas menerima tamu. Pelayan itu nampak terpesona ketika tau wajah tamunya yang baru saja dia sapa.

"**Apa tempat di luar itu kosong nona?" **tanya sang pemuda seraya menunjuk ke arah meja kosong di luar restaurant.

"**I-i-iya T-Tuan. A-a-apa T-Tuan ma****-u m-me-memesan m-meja n-no-mor 14 itu? Hanya meja itu saja yang kosong."** tanya pelayan wanita ini mulai gugup ketika diajak berbicara oleh sang pemuda. Pemuda itu perlahan tersenyum melihat reaksi pelayan wanita di hadapannya.

"**Jangan terlalu gugup begitu Nona! Aku jadi tidak enak kalau kau berbicara dengan gagap begitu. Aku mau pesan meja 14." **kata pemuda itu menenangkan sang pelayan yang gomongnya sudah kalang kabut seperti kekurangan oksigen. Juga ditambah dengan permintaannya untuk memesan meja.

"**Ba-baik T-Tuan. Eh, maksud saya baik Tuan!"**

"**Dan juga tak usah seformal itu Nona. Panggil saja aku Kim Bum."** katanya seraya mengulurkan tangan ke depan pelayan wanita berambut indigo panjang.

"**I-iya T-Tuan. Ehh, maksudku Tuan Kim Bum. Eh! Bukan-bukan! Maksudku Kim Bum."** jawab sang pelayan yang gugup sedaritadi. 'Ahh ... apa-apaan aku ini. Padahal aku sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto. BAKA! BAKA! Jangan sampai terpesona oleh orang asli Korea ini!' batin pelayan wanita tadi.

"**Kelihatannya kau orang asli Jepang Nona?" **bukannya segera ke meja 14, sang pemuda yang kita tahu namanya Kim Bum ini malah mengajak pelayan tadi berbincang-bincang.

"**Hmmh ... Iya. A****nda sendiri orang asli Korea ya?"** tanya si pelayan.

"**Benar.**** Bagaimana bisa kau tau?"**

"**Bahasa Korea anda fasih. Dan wajah anda begitu khas. Khas orang Korea. Lagipula ini hari libur jadi banyak pengunjung yang rata-rata asli dari Korea yang datang kemari."**

"**Begitu ya? Pantas saja ramai. Ditambah dengan kefasihan pelayannya berbicara bahasa Korea, pasti pelanggan akan betah."** timpal Kim Bum dengan mengalihkan pandangannya memutar ke segala arah.

"**Begitulah.**** Gumawo Kim Bum."** jawab gadis pelayan berambut indigo ini sambil tersenyum manis.

"**Baik aku jadi memesan meja nomor 14. Kebetulan karena ini hari spesialku jadi aku akan memesan agak banyak."**

"**Hari spesial? Apa ini hari ulang tahun anda?"** tanya gadis pelayan itu. Matanya seakan mengingat kalau hari ini juga ada temannya yang berulang tahun.

"**Tepat sekali. Bisa saja kau Nona. O****hh iya, kalau boleh tau siapa namamu Nona?"**

"**Namaku ..."**

"HINATAAAAA!" teriak seorang pemuda dari arah luar restaurant. Meski restaurant ini dikelilingi oleh kaca tebal, namun teriakan pemuda bertaring satu ini bisa menembus dengan ajaibnya. (?) Dengan memasang watados andalannya, pemuda bertaring ini sudah menduduki meja nomor 14 yang sudah dipesan Kim Bum.

"Ki-Kiba-kun?" pekik sang pelayan yang sudah kita ketahui namanya Hinata. Segera saja Hinata berjalan ke arah Kiba dengan agak geram. Bagaimana tidak geram coba? Dengan seenak udel Kiba menduduki satu-satunya meja kosong yang baru saja dipesan tamu yang bernama Kim Bum tadi. Kim Bum yang melihat mejanya ditempati Kiba, juga ikut-ikut mendatanginya bersama Hinata. Tangannya kembali menarik anjingnya, White untuk kembali berjalan.

"Kiba-kun sedang apa kamu kemari?" tanya Hinata menahan kelakuan innocent teman bertato taring di hadapannya.

"Hehe. Aku ingin memesan sarapan Hinata!" kata Kiba dengan amat sangat tanpa dosa.

"GUK GUK!" sahut Akamaru yang ternyata sudah duduk dengan manis di trotoar tepat di sebelah kursi Tuan-nya.

"Go-gomen ya Kiba. Tempat ini sudah dipesan oleh tamu yang ada di sampingku ini." kata Hinata sembari menunjuk Kim Bum. Kiba memandang sekilas pemuda itu.

"Tidak bisa begitu Hinata. Aku kan yang duduk disini terlebih dahulu!" Kiba mulai membela diri dengan menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya, Akamaru, meja dan kursi yang dia duduki secara bergantian. Kata-katanya agak meninggi membuat Kim Bum sweatdropped karena mendengar suara nan toa milik Kiba yang tak kalah fantastik dengan milik Naruto. Kaki Kiba mulai mencak-mencak tak karuan.

'Aduh bagaimana ini! Kedua-duanya sedang berulang tahun. Lagian orang Korea ini juga salah karena terlalu lama berbincang denganku. Ahh! Bukan-bukan! Yang salah itu aku! Seharusnya aku mengajak orang ini duduk sambil berbincang! Terus kalau begini harus bagaimana?' batin Hinata penuh kebingungan.

"Tapi aku yang memesan tempat ini dulu." Kim Bum akhirnya turut buka suara. Tangannya mulai menunjuk-nunjuk meja yang di atasnya dihias dengan vas bunga + bunganya *ya iyalah*, juga dengan tulisan angka 14 di sebuah kertas yang berdiri di tengahnya.

"Tapi aku dulu yang mendudukinya! Bukankah kalau orang mau makan disini harus langsung duduk di tempatnya?" Kiba mulai membela dirinya dengan penuh semangat tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Akamaru yang ternyata sudah mendekati White, anjing betina Kim Bum.

Kim Bum yang notabene orang sabar, jadi dia hanya menghela nafas pasrah sembari memijat-mijat dahinya yang mulai pusing karena hari spesialnya yang kacau. Sementara Kiba tetap meracau membela dirinya. Sedangkan Hinata mulai membela Kim Bum meski juga tak tega mengusir teman baiknya. Kalau Akamaru dan White? Sudah sibuk berpacaran, lihatlah mereka berdua. Sedang asyik berdempet-dempetan.

Lalu datanglah malaikat dengan dua sayap di punggungnya. Badannya tertutupi jubah berwarna putih bersih tanpa noda. *LOH? LOH?* RALAT! ULANG! Lalu datanglah malaikat pelerai pertengkaran kecil antara Hinata dan Kiba. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menenangkan jiwa.

Hinata, Kiba dan Kim Bum menolehkan wajahnya ke arah datangnya suara.

"NEJI!" sapa Kiba dengan girang. Berharap sang managaer restaurant membelanya. Kim Bum hanya bengong karena tidak tau siapa orang di belakangnya ini. Hinata yang sudah tidak punya ide untuk memecahkan permasalahan ini langsung berlari ke arah manager Korean Restaurant sekaligus juga bisa disebut sebagai kakak sepupunya. Bibirnya mulai mendekat ke telinga Neji, membisikkan sesuatu. Sepertinya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, sekaligus memberitahu keraguannya untuk mengusir salah satu dari kedua orang penting ini. Neji mengangguk mengerti. Dia mulai mendekati Kim Bum.

"**Perkenalkan nama saya Neji Hyuuga. Manager restaurant ini. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini. Saya sebenarnya ingin mengusir orang bertato taring ini, namun karena dia juga pelanggan tetap disini, kami jadi tidak tega mengusrinya. Apalagi ini hari spesialnya. Jadi saya mohon kemakluman anda. Kalau anda mau, saya sarankan anda berbagi meja dengannya."** jelas Neji pada Kim Bum.

"Hei kalian ngomong apa sih?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah keheranannya.

"**Apa dia sedang berulang tahun? Hmm ..."** bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, Kim Bum malah melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Neji.

"**Begitulah. Dan saya dengar anda sedang berulang tahun juga?"**

"**Iya saya menghabiskan cuti pekerjaan saya dengan berlibur di Jepang. Hitung-hitung mencari suasana baru untuk merayakan ulang tahun."**

"**Kalau begitu, ****jika anda berkenan anda berbagilah meja dahulu dengan Kiba, pemuda itu. Nanti kembalilah pukul 12 siang. Akan kami beri pelayanan spesial! Tenang pelayanan ini gratis kok!" **tawar Tenten yang tiba-tiba nimbrung. Agar Kim Bum tidak memberi kesan buruk terhadap pelayanan restaurant ini, Tenten malah mengajaknya ke dalam pesta kejutan yang diadakan nanti siang. Neji membelalak tak percaya dengan tawaran Tenten. Tenten membalas Neji dengan kedipan sebelah matanya. Sementara Hinata mulai merayu Kiba agar mau berbagi dengan Kim Bum, dia juga menawarkan tawaran yang sama pada Kiba, yaitu 'Pelayanan Spesial' yang sebenarnya adalah 'Pesta Kejutan' untuk Kiba.

"**Hmm ... Sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Baiklah jadi aku akan berbagi dengan pemuda ini."**

"Baiklah aku akan berbagi tempat dengan dia." kata Kiba dengan ikhlas karena dia sudah disogok Pelayanan Spesial. Mereka berdua pun mulai akur dan berbincang dengan akrab. Tanpa mereka sadari kedua anjing mereka sudah ngacir entah kemana. Kelihatannya Akamaru dan White sedang nge-date.

**SKIP TIME ...**

"Hahhh ... kenyang. Tau gitu daritadi aku akur saja denganmu." kata Kiba dengan senang. Kelihatannya sudah tidak dendam dengan Kim Bum.

"Huff. Iya seharusnya ide ini tercetus sejak awal ya? Hahaha." sahut Kim Bum dengan bahagia. Kelihatannya dia jga tak dendam dengan bentakan Kiba tadi.

"Baiklah sampai ketemu jam 12 nanti ya!" kata Kiba.

"Oke sampai nanti!" sahut Kim Bum.

Keduanya mulai berdiri dan melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan menjauh. Jarak 10 meter ... 20 meter ... Mereka mulai memelankan langkah. 30 meter ... Mereka pun menghentikan langkah bersamaan karena baru teringat akan sesuatu yang tertinggal. Mereka berbalik ke arah restaurant, tepatnya ke meja 14. Mata keduanya mencari sosok yang dicari dengan amat jeli.

"Hei Kim Bum, apa kau melihat Akamaru? Anjing jantan yang tadi kubawa?"

"Justru aku akan menanyakan anjing betinaku yang bernama White padamu. Aku sendiri tidak sadar karena terlalu lama berbincang denganmu."

"Benar juga."

"Jadi ..."

"Akamaru ..."

"dan White ..."

"HILANG!" pekik keduanya bersamaan.

"Mari kita tanyakan ke orang sekitar sini." ajak Kim Bum. Kiba hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

**Jam 12.15 ...**

Semua pelayan di Korean Restaurant milik keluarga Hyuuga mulai mempersiapkan kedatangan Kiba dan Kim Bum. Namun tak kunjung datang sehingga membuat mereka yang juga dapat dikatakan sebagai teman akrab Kiba, menunggu dengan bosan.

Sementara pengunjung lain tentu saja tidak ada karena tempat ini sudah dipesan khusus untuk merayakan pesta kejutan Kiba.

**Jam 12.38 ...**

"Hahhh ... apa mereka berdua lupa dengan pesta ini ya?" tanya pelayan yang berambut blonde kuncir kuda.

"Entahlah ..." jawab pemuda berkulit pucat.

"Hei ... jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka?" kata gadis berambut merah muda.

"Maybe." balas lelaki berambut emo raven.

"Hey lihat!" teriak orang berambut kuning spike seraya menunjuk ke arah luar restaurant. Semua yang ada di dalam menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk. Nampaklah kedua anjing putih yang sedang celingak celinguk kebingungan.

"Bukannya itu Akamaru?" tanya perempuan yang rambutnya diikat empat.

"Ahh benar kan! Pasti terjadi sesuatu!" pekik gadis pinky tadi yang bernama Sakura.

"Ayo kesana!" ajak pria berambut hitam nanas.

**Sementara itu ...**

Kedua pemuda tampan nampak kelelahan setelah menjelajah daerah sekitar Korean Restaurant. Keduanya duduk di bangku yang disediakan pada taman yang mereka kunjungi saat ini. Err bukan dikunjungi untuk bersantai melainkan untuk mencari kedua anjing kesayangan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana ini?" tanya Kiba.

"HOSH HOSH! Kita tau kalau kita berdua kecape'an. Lebih baik istirahat dulu."

"Baiklah."

Hening ...

"Memang sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 12.38." jawab Kim Bum dengan santai.

"Heh? Bukannya tadi jam 12 kita sudah dinantikan untuk mendapatkan pelayanan spesial gratis?"

"Be-benar juga!" sahut Kim Bum sambil mengelus jidat mulusnya. *aw aw kereeeennn! – author tepar*

"Ayo kita kembali ke Restaurant saja!" ajak Kiba. Kim Bum kembali mengangguk menyetujui.

**Korean Restaurant ...**

Semua teman baik Kiba yang ada di restaurant ini benar-benar keheranan. Bukannya Kiba dan Kim Bum yang datang, malah anjing-anjing mereka yang kembali kesitu. Akamaru dan White merunduk lemas di pangkuan Ino dan Sakura. Mereka semua tetap menanti Double K dengan sabar di dalam restaurant. Berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kedua majikan anjing yang ada di pangkuan Ino dan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba ... KLINING KLINING! Bel pintu restaurant berbunyi. Mereka yang ada di dalam restaurant menoleh ke arah pintu. Semuanya terlihat menghela nafas lega ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Apa pelayanan khusus kami masih berlaku?" tanya Kiba sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Tenten dengan senyum sumringah.

"Tapi kenapa restaurant ini sepi? Maksudku kenapa hanya kalian yang ada disini? Kalian kan pelayan restaurant ini?" tanya Kim Bum.

"Apa Tuan lupa? Ehh ... maksudku apa Kim Bum lupa? Kalau hari ini ada ..."

"SURPRISEEE!" teriak yang lain bersamaan. Beberapa orang meniup terompet. Sementara yang lain bertepuk tangan meriah. Kalau Sasuke dan Sai menebarkan kertas bling-bling ke arah Double K.

"Ahahaha benar juga! Arigatou!" sahut Kim Bum senang. Dia mulai membungkuk 90 derajat sebgai tanda terima kasihnya. Sementara Kiba yang lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya hanya terbengong keheranan.

"GUK GUK GUK!" salak kedua anjing di pangkuan Ino dan Sakura.

"Hei Akamaru!" teriak Kiba dengan girang.

"White!" pekik Kim Bum. Double K merentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap menangkap Akamaru dan White ke pelukan masing-masing majikannya.

"Dasar nakal! Lain kali kalau jalan-jalan itu sama aku Akamaru!" jerit Kiba histeris seakan dia tak ingin kehilangan soulmate sejatinya ini. Yang lainnya tertawa melihat sifat kekanakan Kiba.

"Kalau begitu daripada berlama-lama ayo tiup lilin ulang tahun kalian berdua Double K!" ajak Sakura.

"Hhe? Ulang Tahun?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Apa kau lupa Kiba? Hari ini kan ulang tahunmu!" teriak Naruto dari dapur.

"Be-benar juga! Makanya aku kelihatan melupakan sesuatu tadi pagi!" kata Kiba sembari menepuk jidatnya.

"Belum 50 tahun sudah pikun kau Kiba!" celetuk Chouji dan Lee bersamaan. Yang memuakkan adalah pose Lee ketika berbicara tadi. Nice posenya ditampilkan tepat di hadapan Kiba. Kiba yang sebal langsung mendengus kesal dan melempar sepatunya ke arah Lee.

Lagi-lagi tawa membahana meledak di restaurant itu. Dan pesta ulang tahun pun berjalan dengan penuh canda tawa.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOUBLE K!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

**- OWARI -**

gimana gimana? aneh kah?

ohoho. ini sebagai rasa cinta saya pada Kiba Inuzuka dan Kim Sang Bum.

R&R PLEASE! *puppy eyes*

arigatou. ^^

sign , Ran Uchiha


End file.
